Code: Omega
by Asakust
Summary: An alternate telling of StikerS focusing on Teana diverging from episode 9. A Rare Skill, Unlimited power and the Destiny of the Infinite Dimensions in the Infinite Universe. Teana x Subaru.
1. Teaser

**Author's Note: **My first Nanoha Fic. This story will focus on Teana Lanster, my favorite character in the StrikerS series. There is a great rewrite on Teana's history and abilities. If you don't like stories like this… you don't have to read XD

This first chapter is a short teaser prologue to avoid view counter _(I'll be doing this to future non-oneshot stories of mine)_. So I may count the number of views each chapter actually achieves. The real prologue will be released in a day or two.

**Summary: **Teana Lanster, Stars-2 forward is beginning to doubt herself and her goals. She wishes to become more powerful... overdoing things even when she doesn't have to. And even then she feels that she's barely keeping up with her peers who are elites and talented mages. Her superior and instructor is trying to teach her a lesson that she could not begin to understand. At least not while their worlds and hearts are not meeting. An alternate story of Nanoha StrikerS that starts at Episode 9.

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS : Code Omega**

**Pre-Prologue: Clearance Code level 10**

--

**FILENAME :** Omega-0001

**CLEARANCE CODE:** XX-XXXXX-XXXXX-XXXXX

**(Clearance Code Accepted)**

--

**OMEGA-0001 **

A Lost Logia found drifting in Seftern Dimension. It was dubbed "Omega" after its Intelligence Program, which remained dormant, it was decrypted for information regarding the artifact. However most of the program's Data have either been locked or have degraded to the point where no relevant or useful data could be restored or recovered. But the researchers agree with one thing for sure… that this logia is or was for something powerful.

Years after its discovery, the Lost Logia had not activated at all. That was until it was stolen. Eyewitness reports that it was not one of the thieves who managed to activate the device. Instead it was a Capital City's Aerial Forces Lieutenant Peter Lanster (Details Require level 10 clearance).

**(Clearance Code Accepted)**

Lieutenant Lanster was said to have been killed when he could not control Omega's power. The Lost Logia was then taken from his dead body and was never seen again.

Upon examination, Lieutenant Lanster had a unique and recently undocumented magic signature that is suspected to be the reason for Lost Logia's activation. The bureau had searched the database for anyone with a similar but found no one. A subject was found a few years after the incident by the name of (This part of the entry has been cropped and move into the Secure Archives. Access requires voice permission from two Admirals.)

--

**(LOGGING OFF)**


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanoha. **But it would be nice if I did… _(but Teana is more my type X3)_

**Author's Note: **My first Nanoha Fic. This story will focus on Teana Lanster, my favorite character in the Strikers series. There is a bit of a rewrite on Teana's history and abilities. If you don't like stories like this… you don't have to read XD

**Author's note 2:** This chapter has been revised to correct some details (noted by readers and things I wanted to change).

_**Please Review!!**_

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS : Code Omega**

**Prologue: Secret Files**

A young man with jet black hair was sitting on his desk inside his office, all the way inside the Time-Space Administration Bureau Mid-Childa Head Quarters. It had taken him ten years, of hard work to reach his position. Knowing full well that he would drop it like a hat one day.

His suitcase was ready not to take his belongings, but massive amounts of information. Inside them were computers with a memory large enough to copy the Time-Space Administration Bureau's Database. Of course that would be an easy task; the hard part is not getting caught. Fortunately, he had studied the way the security programs work and had created dummy protocols and programs that will delay warning security of the data theft for at least a day… more than enough time to escape. He had chosen to copy the whole Database as ordered. His superior claimed that if the Bureau doesn't know what information it is they want, they'd have a harder time countering their future actions.

After completing the download, he packs this suitcase and leaves from work acting like usual. Not a sign or trace that he had been a spy all along.

Once outside, he gets on his car and drives of for home. At least that's what the GPS record of his car will say. He had actually programmed it to drive home on its own with an illusion of himself after changing out of his uniform and leaving identifications or anything that has personnel tracers on them in the car, and having it drop him off somewhere along the way. He is then picked up by another car and is lost to the Bureau's reach forever.

The car arrives inside a hidden laboratory that can only be entered thru dimension shifting. With the precious information that he had stolen he gets out of the car and heads to report to his real superior.

A young lady greets him, most likely one of many of the organization's secretaries, and asks him to wait for their commander was in a conference with all the other high ranking officers. He takes a seat somewhere in the office, feeling relieved to be finally out of the Bureau's reach and back to his allegiance. No longer needing to lie, act and deceive. Before long the secretary calls for him.

"Agent Jullian Sevar, the commander will see you now."

'It's about time.' He thought. He got up from his seat and walked towards the commander's office with his suitcase in hand.

The doors opened for him and soon closed once he was inside. The room was well lit with a great number of monitors that held accurate information on a multitude of their organization's status. Jullian looked at the man behind the one and only desk in the room. He was a middle aged man in his late 40's garbed in a seemingly ancient magic uniform that resembled a knight's garb. Time had been kind to him and he had been able to keep his hair black. He was well built, maybe even muscular.

He smiled at the returning infiltration agent. "Welcome back Jullian. How long has it been? Three-Five years?"

Jullian return the smile. "Actually Father, it's been ten years."

The commander laughed. "How was your mission?"

Jullian placed the suitcase on the commander's desk and opened it. "A complete success. The security on their mainframe would alert them that someone had copied their database in two hours from now, but it would be too late. I already have the database and the clearance codes."

The commander looked very pleased. "Very good. Begin accessing all files related to the Lost Logia Omega. I want names, coordinates, events… anything and everything even slight relevant to it in their records."

Jullian then close the suitcase. "Understood" he saluted, and made a remark about a Bureau reflex which the commander found hilarious. His father then pressed a holographic button that opened a communication line to his secretary outside, he ordered her to call someone to assist Jullian.

Meanwhile the Bureau was place into high alert, searching for ex-Lieutenant Commander Jullian Sevar. They have searched his home, questioned his maids and butlers, friends, and Bureau officers known to be close to him. But found no leads, it was an incredibly well planned infiltration. He had risked his life quite a few times in service of the Bureau for 10 years. He had earned the trust of his superiors and his units. He made a good life for himself, he only had to serve another four years and he would have been admiral material said many. But he had long planned to throw it all away when the moment was right. A lot of admirals hated what he did, yet some couldn't help admire his dedication to his cause, whatever it might be.

In a matter of days, Jullian had compiled all the requested data regarding the Lost Logia as requested and was to make debrief his superiors of their findings.

He explained that the Lost Logia "Omega" as the Bureau had dubbed it. Is nothing but a specially made Intelligent Device created for one incredibly rare and almost unique magic skill that had been dubbed as "Infinity" by the Bureau. "Infinity" is the incredible skill that enables a mage to tap into the Universe's infinite energy and draw upon it as one's own magic power.

The skill itself is perfect, however the mage isn't. The magical stress on the mage's body caused by the surge of immense magic force damages the mage's body by 10 fold. Without Omega in the mage's hands it is predicted that if the mage's body can no longer handle the stress… his/her magic force will over flow and cause great explosion, probably a second "Big Bang" and reset the whole universe and it's endless dimensions.

With Omega, the user can fully control the power he/she taps from the universe without worrying about magical stress at all. However the creators of Omega feared that such a powerful mage shouldn't exist and created four other devices. Found by their organization they were dubbed; Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta all in mint condition with all data, programs and information intact. In the hands of Omega's user it serves as batteries enhancing the flow and control of the energy summoned with the Infinity skill. In the hands of others it serves as a lock and key or a Limiter to the Infinity skill. The four together seals the mage's skill to tap into the universe's energy, reducing him/her to use only his own magic force or maybe even seal his/her magic completely.

"I'm surprised that File Omega-0001 has many inconsistencies. It's actually useless without the right person." said one commander connected to the conference via an open communication channel.

"TSAB's intelligence would want to confuse anyone who didn't have the right clearance and decryption codes." replied Jullian.

"Sly Administration bastards…" cursed the same commander.

Jullian then continued; "…and the Bureau had found two persons with said unique magic skill. The first was Lieutenant Peter Lanster. It was discovered in an accident when the Omega was stolen by our organization years ago. Fortunately he had not fully learned to use the skill nor was he given the chance to draw much power and was immediately killed. However the Bureau was able to extrapolate the amount of damage if he had learned to use it. Fearing the skill without Omega, they had placed more than a hundred limiter and seals on the second person without her knowledge when she was still young… this rendered the skill dormant, at least until the Omega is recovered. It was their hope that the girl would lead a non-mage life… so as to lower any possibility that the skill would become active." Jullian explained before opening a Personnel Profile.

The profile window opens showing the data of a young 16 year old female soldier. The girl long hair was red like the dusk sun, and eyes of sea green.

"This is Private Teana Lanster, Center Guard of the Forwards of the combined Stars and Lightning Unit of the 6th mobile division. The skill was discovered embedded deep in her linker core 6 years ago, when she entered the children's magic academy when her linker core was scanned and filed. It was only found since the Bureau had been able to study the remains of Peter Lanster's Linker Core. A great number of seals were immediately place on it. This caused some problems for the girl; she had far lower magic output that normal. Her teachers have been told to convince her to stop practicing magic. It is not reported why she is still practicing and how she was able to develop into a rank B mage. She had been recruited and transferred to the 6th mobile division, as ordered to Flight Combat Magic Instructor Takamachi Nanoha, Captain of the Stars Unit of the 6th mobile division. This was to monitor her magic growth, check for signs of the "Infinity" skill…"

The debriefing on Teana's file alone lasted over an hour.

"And that is all TSAB has recorded about Omega." Jullian ended his report there and waited for questions.

"Good work Jullian." Commented the commander… "Compile all data relevant to the 6th division. Notable officers, Facilities, connections, number of units, threat estimates." He was about to stand ready to leave but was stopped when Jullian said:

"I already have."

"Oh…hoo." The Commander smiled and took his seat again. "Proceed then…"

Within the next hour, Jullian divulged all recorded information on the 6th division. He had presented them with the unit's purpose and the ideals of its officers. He gave details of its commanders, their troops and fighting capabilities.

"And impressive unit…" commented another commander.

"Indeed. It will be difficult to take the girl without a sound plan." replied Jullian slightly shrugging his shoulders.

Just then a communication window opens. "I have a plan." Said a man in a deep dark voice, he had yellow eyes and that glowed in the magic light and mid-long dark hair.

"Doctor Scaglietti…"

"I will debrief you all when I've made all the necessary arrangements." Jail Scaglietti smiled evilly from his side of the screen. He had a thing for elaborate plans and had been known to have the highest success rate among their organization. Though many doubt the man's sanity and value for life, as most of his plans require a more pawns than most are willing to spare.

"… I'll leave it to you then." said the commander after a short silence. He didn't like Scaglietti, but he knew all too well that if there was anyone who was sure to get what they needed it was him.

A lot of the higher officers present wanted to comment but knew it would be pointless and made no move.

"Oh yes… Agent Sevar, Just one thing." The doctor turned his attention to Jullian.

"What is it Doctor?" asked Jullian

"Forward all data regarding the 6th division to me. Include all personnel profiles, their medical records and combat data."

Jullian turned to the commander, silently asking if he should grant the doctor's request. Seeing the commander nod, he nods slightly and turned his attention back to the doctor. "You will have it all within the day."

"I look forward to it." The doctor cuts the communication soon after saying that, leaving the conference quite rudely.

The commander sighs and rubs the bridge to his nose. "I would like the rest of you to make plans of your own. I want options to ensure the girl's capture… Jullian send everyone copies of the data the doctor requested."

"Understood" was Jullian's only response.

"Dismissed." With that all the other communication windows close and the room brightens up again.

The Commander was about to leave the room when Jullian decided to raise a question. "Commander."

"What is it Jullian?" his father turned slightly to his son.

"How will you convince the girl to do what we want once we have her?"

The older man smiles and says; "I'm still thinking about it. The most probable way for us to add her would be brain washing. But for now send me all of the girl's files."

Jullian nods "understood."

With that the commander exits the conference room, leaving Jullian alone in the room. He looks at the still open file on the screen.

His eyes stare into Teana's picture, but instead of her name someone else's passes through his lips.

_**Prologue End**_

_**Please Review!!**_


	3. The Stolen Star

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanoha. **But it would be nice if I did… _(but Teana is more my type X3)_

**Author's Note: **Finally updated something. Please note that the Teaser and Prologue have been partially edited.

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StikerS: Code Omega**

**Chapter One : The Stolen Star**

It has been an hour since Teana had walked out of the Commander's offices after she had apologized to Commander Fate for their actions during the mock battle the other day. She really hadn't meant her words, not yet at least, but as a professional she had to make a formal apology for the chain of disruption her actions had caused. She was glad when Instructor Takamachi was unavailable at those moments. She was unsure on how well her formal apology would have gone had she been present.

As she lay on her bed, she watched Subaru's back as she seemed to be studying or writing a formal report and apology. She felt really bad. Not only had she failed, not only has she disobeyed her training… but she also involved her one true friend in her foolishness to catch up with the rest of the force.

Her heart smiled for a moment; she remembered the times Subaru would cheer her up, the times Subaru's monstrous and clumsy strength would lead them to trouble and she would feign anger just to make sure she learned her lessons, the times Subaru would hold her playfully yet warmly… She felt that they were growing apart. Subaru was strong… like everyone in the group.

Except for herself. She was an average mage who's only special skill is the ability to project images of anything, anyone and herself within a large range. Yet it's not that great of a skill either, although rare it's very tiring and using it places her in the position where she can become an easy target.

It was why she wanted to be able to do more. That was why Subaru tried to train her with her skills for close range. That's why she created the Dagger blade spell. But it ended not only in failure… she was utterly humiliated. Right then and there after all the things she had done, all the paths she chosen, all the extra work and sleepless nights… all of them seemed so worthless.

She probably would have wallowed all night until sleep had decided to take her in for the night. But that wasn't the case, for at those very moments she was shaken out of her emotional decadence when the base's alarms went off. Red lights flashed in all active screens in their rooms that told them to get ready for action. And almost reluctantly Teana stood up, got into her uniform and ran out with Subaru towards the briefing room.

Minutes later, Commanders and Sub-Commanders of both the Lighting and Stars team joined them in the briefing room. The first thing that Instructor Takamachi Nanoha noted was that Teana looked incredibly down just as Fate had mention earlier.

They debrief the four forwards that only Nanoha, Fate and Vita would sortie for this operation. They stated that since it was an aerial battle that they were the only choices for this mission. They had also decided that they would stay in the lobby with Sub-Commander Signum who would lead them in case they were needed for sortie.

However Teana's bad day was about to get worse.

"And Teana," Nanoha called her, trying to sound as calm and nonchalant as she could.

Teana slowly lifted her eyes to meet her superior, all the while trying to muster the will to hide her anger and embarrassment.

"You'll be taken off combat readiness."

Teana's face lit up with fear and hurt. If her emotional pains could be viewed like physical injury then Nanoha's words to her was like a finishing blow.

"It's better that way." Vita noted. She had only said it to teach Teana a lesson.

But Nanoha decided to follow up a reason as to why Teana had to be taken out for now. "Your condition and magical strength aren't exactly at their best…"

"Basically… you can't use someone who won't listen to you…" Teana interjected with a warped version of Nanoha's words, using what she had said during the mock battle and twisting them if only to confirm her own worth.

Nanoha felt a pang of guilt hit her right then. It was a first offense. She was trying something new. She wanted to try something different. It was a mock battle. She was just trying something out. Her mind tried to reason. She had even pushed the secret orders by the high command at the back of her mind for now. Instead she reasoned that they were being trained as their division's elites… they had to be disciplined early, if only to set an example. She sighed to before she spoke, if only to reduce the desire to apologize and reason with her. "You've said it yourself. It's common sense."

"…" Teana was silent.

It frightened Nanoha. She was expecting some rebuttal or even a few curse words thrown her way after everything she had done to her. But nothing came, just a hurt look from her eyes and biting her lips. A few seconds later… Teana closed her eyes.

"I understand…" she muttered.

"Teana…" Subaru mumbled as she looked at her partner worriedly.

It surprised her that Teana had given up and decided to follow what she had set for her. She was expecting a bit resistance from her or maybe even from Subaru. But when she turned her eyes to the other girl for a moment she realized that Subaru knew that saying anything more would have probably made it worse for Teana. She smiled inside on how mature her other pupil was growing.

"Am I dismissed?" Teana asked weakly.

Nanoha turned to her again, and noted she was looking at towards her yet it seemed like she didn't really see her. It was as if she wasn't particularly looking anywhere. It worried her further, but decided to leave it for now.

"…You're dismissed." She blandly and formally stated.

Without another word Teana saluted, turned around and walked out of the room… like a machine. Subaru soon followed her without bothering to say anything to their superiors. Caro and Erio wanted to follow suit and cheer Teana up but decided that Subaru would probably be the best on for the job.

Fate dismisses the meeting and leads the way towards the helicopter pad. Their walk was silent except for Vita's ramblings that as insensitive as they were to Teana were only meant to make Nanoha keep her resolve up. It wasn't working very well though… Nanoha had to forcefully will herself to fight the urge to contact Teana via Telepathy and explain anything and everything to her.

Meanwhile Teana sat in dining hall with a warm cup of tea in hand.

"Tia… Umm…" Subaru tried to say something. But she was unsure of what to tell her partner.

"It's ok, Subaru. I'll be ok." Teana mumbled softly.

"But…"

"You should head for lobby and wait for further orders. I'll just finish this and get some rest." Her choice of words were bright, but the dull and dead tone the carried them worried Subaru. She wanted to be there for her… She believed that they were in the type of relationship where they owe each other so much that it couldn't possibly be repaid anymore. And to her that meant an unbreakable bond. And that meant that she didn't want to leave her alone right now.

"Go. I'll be fine." Teana said mustering a little more spirit into her words.

"Ok… But if you need anything call me ok? Even if I'm fighting I'll come running to you." Subaru meant every word. She knew, that Teana knew, that she meant it. And if she knew Teana,

BONK!

Teana knocked her knuckles at Subaru's forehead.

"ITAI!" Subaru exclaimed.

"Baka. Just go!" she said with a weak and appreciating smile.

Subaru just smiled as idiotically as she could and nodded before walking away. She now knew how hurt Teana was. If Teana had been herself she would have blushed from what she had said and that tiny hit would have hurt. But there was no blush, no angry fit from embarrassment and the hit she made felt more like a pat on the head that instead of making her feel praised hurt her instead.

But she decided to walk away. Teana wasn't herself right now. She was feeling terrible and for now she was trying to cope with it by obeying her orders. So for now, Subaru decided, she'll obey hers.

Teana's mind cleared a little after a warm cup of her favorite milk tea. For the first time that night, she was sure she was actually thinking straight.

She headed for an unused computer terminal, wrote something down for a moment and asked for the machine to patch her through to the Lt. Colonel's secretary.

Teana Saluted as the communication screen opened revealing a silvery purple haired man wearing glasses. "Yes? Can I help you Private Lanster?" he asked.

"I know now isn't exactly the time, Sub-Commander. But I'd like to formally submit a request for a short leave. I thought that while I'm out of Active duty I might as well use the time." Teana stated weakly.

Griffith took a mental note of Teana's military formality, which seemed like a touch more formal than usual, before replying. "I see… Forward the document to me and I'll show it to the Lt. Colonel at her earliest convenience." He conveyed his words gently, trying not to sound formal at all.

"Thank you." Teana forwarded the file from her terminal to the man's.

"It's nothing. You're welcome." The man replied and as soon as her request was transferred he had cut the communication. Teana sighed and left for her room.

At the bridge, Hayate watched from her seat as the screen blazed with flashes of magic light and explosions. The team in the command room were monitoring and relaying the enemies' movements to the assault team. But neither seemed really busy. The enemies were flimsier than they had anticipated and were much easier to deal with than expected. The only real trouble was the number of them.

"Lt. Colonel if you aren't busy you might find this of interest."

"Hmmm?" Hayate turned to her secretary second in command with curiously.

He hands her a data pad which had Teana's request for a short leave of absence open. Hayate couldn't help but be shocked at how she had used her words and just had to open a secure telepathy channel to Nanoha.

"Nanoha-chan." She playfully peeked her voice into her friend and subordinate's head.

"Yes? Hayate-chan?" Nanoha replied in the same fashioned. It was an unspoken rule after all that when addressing a superior officer always use a formal tone unless the superior does or tells you otherwise.

"I've been notified that you have removed Teana from active duty."

"Who told you?" Nanoha's voice sounded so surprised.

"I received a formal request for a short leave of absence from her just now. She mention's it in the most self-demeaning of ways. Did something else happen?" Hayate asked worriedly. She was informed of the incident that happened earlier that day. She even had an ear full from Vita's ramblings.

"Nothing that I know of since I told her and we departed. She barely put up a fight about it earlier. She must be really depressed." Nanoha said guiltily.

"That sounds like an understatement after reading her request."

"That bad?"

"Probably worse…"

They were silent for a moment as if pondering the case more. The silence was broken when Nanoha decided to ask, "Um… Are you going to grant her request?"

"Should I?"

"I think it would do her some good if you did." Nanoha replied without a second thought.

"Then I will. Take care out there."

"We'll be done with them soon!"

Hayate smiles as she cuts the channel and turns to her assistant. "Inform Private Lanster that I'm granting her request and tell her that she can have five days off…"

"FIVE DAYS!?" Teana Exclaimed in surprise. She wasn't expecting her request to be granted so soon or for it to be granted at all. She was believed that her commander had actually taken her out of duty as punishment rather than concern for her ability to fight. But when the Lt. Colonel's assistant suddenly called her in her room and told her that she was granted a five day reprieve she was really surprised and somehow disappointed.

"Yes. Five days count starts tomorrow morning but she told me that you can leave as soon as you want." The assistant informs her with a smile, as if happy for her.

"I see. Thank you."

"Take care and enjoy your vacation." Was the last thing the assistant said before cutting the transmission.

Teana sighed. She wasn't sure whether she was happy or sad that her request was granted so easily. Was she really so weak that they would take her out of the active list during a possible combat situation. Was she so unneeded that it was okay for her request to be granted just like that.

She didn't know. She didn't want to know. But now that it was granted, she might as well enjoy it to the fullest.

She took out a bag from her closet. It was big enough to hold more than enough clothes for at least 3 days. Hotels would have some sort of cleaning service anyway she thought so it should be enough, she could just buy some extra clothes if she really needed a more. She pocketed Cross Mirage, her Intelligent Device, in her jacket and was about to head out the door when she realized she hadn't told Subaru.

Knowing all these years, Teana believed that her partner would make a scene if she told her face to face or via the private telepathy channel. She decides on just writing a note for her.

_Subaru, _

_I've been granted a five day leave of absence. Sorry I can't take you with me. I'll bring back some souvenirs._

_P.S.: I'll be fine._

_Tia._

She wrote the note using her partner's computer terminal and left it as an open file. It might seem impersonal compared to a handwritten note, but that's how she had always let herself be perceived by Subaru. She wasn't about to change that any time soon.

Strapping her bag onto her back she heads out. She made sure to take a path that avoided the lobby and high traffic zones so that her teammates wouldn't see her leave. She just didn't want to explain herself today. She'll face them in five or six days, when she has sorted out her priorities and herself.

Teana sighed as she walked along the empty road. Not many people drove towards the 6th division's building after all. The occasional supply trucks, the rare visitors and inspection officers at times but that road has mostly seen Agent Fate's car. It seemed really big now that she was walking it. It wasn't too bad though. She probably had to run twice or thrice it's length during everyday training, leisurely walking it now seemed so easy.

It wasn't long before she reached the train station. She chose the one that headed for the Central Sector. It wasn't a long ride. The recently upgraded trains were traveling so fast and so smoothly that many tend to think that they've been teleported.

From Central Sector's Station she took an express tram that lead to the Central Sector's Dimension Space Port. She decided that she would stay at an inexpensive hotel there for the night and pick her destination in the morning. There were hundreds of unpopulated worlds that have been colonized by the Mid-Childa's government for civilization expansion, recreation worlds and even others for military, preservation and research purposes. She'd probably spend half a day deciding or just pick a random gate if she wasn't getting anywhere on her own. After all she never planned to have a vacation… at least probably not until long after she made lieutenant or captain. But here she was.

Unknown to her two shadows lurked in the shadows waiting for a chance. To Quattro just taking the target would have been simpler. She was alone which gave them the chance they've been waiting for. The annoying thing was the girl was wandering around highly populated areas. If only Uno had gotten the info about her leave a few minutes earlier… kidnapping her just outside the 6th division's base, where there was no one watching, would have been like child's play.

She and her younger sister Sei had decided to follow her for now. Quattro believed that it was highly unlikely that she would board a dimension ship this late. According to Uno, the girl had not made any calls outside for travel tickets or hotel reservations. So… traveling out Mid-Childa tonight might not be her plan. But if it were she and Sei were resolved into kidnapping her in public, preferably before she even enters a facility with high security.

They watched as their target walked into to humble looking hotel and checked in. Sei looked at her sister who nodded. It was time for them to move. It wouldn't be hard for them to find the room she was staying in, even without Uno's IS.

Teana walks in her room and sees that someone already inside. But before she could ask if she entered the wrong room another girl just appears from the floor and lunges at her with her fist in a perfect trajectory towards her stomach. She tries to dodge but with her guard so far down the hit connects and she soon blacks out. Her mind's last thoughts were…

'_**Subaru… help me.'**_

…_**To be continued.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Quantum Singularity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nanoha or Fate or Hayate or so on and so on… (darn… )**

**Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StikerS: Code Omega**

"_I couldn't do anything. I am weak. But why did they take me? What could they possibly want from me? I don't have speed, power or a rare skill. I can't even work myself hard enough to get stronger. I don't have rank. I have no rich relatives. I have nothing but comrades that are disappointed at me... and maybe a worried friend." _

**Chapter Two: Quantum Singularity**

'_Subaru… help me.'_

Subaru suddenly stood up from her seat. She looked around uneasily as if looking for something or someone. She was quite sure that she had heard Teana call out for her. Teana has never said those words to her, at least not in that way she heard it just now.

"Subaru? Is something wrong?" Caro calmly asked her, but Subaru's uneasily mind failed to register her inquiry.

'_**TIA!!' … 'TIA!!'… 'TIA!!'**_ Subaru called out loudly in her mind as she tried to establish a telepathic link to her. But Teana didn't answer.

Without much thought the third Stars member dashed out of the lobby ignoring her friends' and her commander's calls. Subaru frantically raced to her room, making sure to look at both at all of the other open corridors that she passed in case Teana wasn't actually in their room at those moments. In two minutes, four minutes less than the normal amount of time she would usually take even when running, she reached their shared room. She found no one inside and was about to dash off when she noticed her computer terminal was still active.

She walked in and faced the terminal before her shaking hand touched the blinking holographic light. A screen opened and revealed Teana's note to her.

_Subaru,_

_I've been granted a five day leave of absence. Sorry I can't take you with me. I'll bring back some souvenirs._

_P.S. : I'll be fine._

_Tia._

Subaru read the message twice over after the first time. They've never taken separate days off. As much as Teana said that she would… she never did, until now. But she shook herself out of her lonely internal tirade and looked at the dilemma. She was sure she heard Teana calling out to her for help. She decided to call the command bridge.

A communication screen opened and revealed a young lady with short light brown hair. "Subaru, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Alto, Teana's missing!" Subaru exclaimed in panic, she failed to explain what she knew, what she suspected and what she was sure off.

"Oh that. Teana was allowed to take a vacation. Didn't she leave a message?"

"No! I mean… I know about that! But she's in trouble! You have to tell me where she went!" Subaru tripped on her own words one too many times. She simply wasn't thinking straight right then.

Hayate over heard the exchange and walks up behind Alto. "Subaru, we can't help you unless you calm down and slowly tell us why you think Teana is in trouble." Were her calm and caring words as she looked at Subaru through the communication screen.

"I understand…" Subaru then took a few slow deep breaths until her racing heart calmed down a little. "Just moments ago I thought I heard Teana call for my help using the telepathy. She didn't sound alright… I barely made her voice out. So I ran up here to look for her because she told me she was going to sleep after her tea. But I came up here and found a note. I couldn't contact her no matter how hard I called. So I called the bridge."

"I see…" Hayate thought about it for a second then asked, "Are you sure you weren't imagining her call you, Subaru? I know the two of you are quite close, but couldn't you have been imagining it? You two are possibly equally stressed after all."

Subaru looked down almost guiltily for a moment. It was true that she could have imagined it. Maybe she was just that desperate to get Teana back to normal that her brain had to trick her into this. But there was still this unsettling feeling of anxiety. "I wish it was that… but I can't seem to shake the feeling that she's in trouble right now."

"…" Hayate was quiet for a few seconds, then smiled at Subaru. There was nothing quite like a strong bond between friends, and as much as Teana is said to deny that the two of them are the best of friends… Hayate could tell from the battle record of their B-rank test before that Teana herself is quite protective of her friend and partner. She might have slipped up once and lost a great deal her confidence, but that in itself tells everyone how much she cared for Subaru too.

"Alright." She turned to Shari. "Shari, can you trace where Cross Mirage is now?"

"I already did." Shari replied with a smile. "Fortunately Teana brought it with her. It's in the ninth floor of the Vevetel Hotel, Space Port Area in the Central Sector."

"Alto, Contact the hotel." Hayate ordered.

Alto does as requested and opens a communication link to the said hotel. "This is the Vevetel Hotel. My name is Fran, how can I help you?" said the lady attendant.

Before Alto could answer Hayate does. "This Lieutenant colonel Hayate Yagami of the Sixth mobile division. I would like to ask for your cooperation."

The attendant stiffened, surprised that someone from the military would call. "O-of course ma'am. How can I be of service." Her words were a little jittery showing that she was a bit nervous.

"One of our soldiers has recently checked in your hotel. But for reasons we cannot explain we fear that she might be in some sort of danger. Is there any way you can check up on her without putting anyone in possible danger or invading her privacy?"

The attendant was a bit relieved that it wasn't a call about something she feared, which was a warning of potential terrorism but it was just as bad in a way. But it helped remove the nervousness from her voice when she answered. "Our building is equip with life sign scanners. I can scan her room safely from my terminal."

"Please."

"Right away." There was a serious moment of silence between Hayate and the Attendant. A few beeping sounds came from the hotel's side as their computer initiated the scan and a longer more definite beep that noted its end. "Ma'am I'm afraid to say that there is no life signs in her room. I've also scanned to see if she's anywhere in the building… but the computer comes up with a negative."

"I see… Can I send a few people to inspect the scene?"

"I will greet them myself. Will they be arriving by ground or air?"

"Expect them from the air within the next half hour. For now please don't report it to your superiors if you can help it."

"I try my best ma'am." The communication screen from the hotel then closed.

Hayate then opened a communication to Signum and turned to Subaru. "Signum! Take Subaru with you and head for the Vevetel Hotel. Shari will give you the location. Contact a miss Fran and ask her to lead you to Teana's hotel room. Check for any clues. Since the long arch isn't available I'm giving you both permission to fly."

"Understood!" Signum Saluted and turned to Subaru. "Let's Hurry."

Subaru could only nod with a strong determined look in her eyes and followed the sub-commander.

'_Nanoha… We have trouble.'_

'_What kind of trouble?'_ Nanoha's telepathy voice sounded really busy but held enough concern. 'More drones?"

'_No… Teana's missing.'_

Signum and Subaru soon arrived at the hotel's heliport a few minutes ahead of what was expected. Fran, the Attendant that Hayate had spoken to earlier was there to greet them. The two introduced themselves as soon as they disengaged their barrier jackets. They were then lead to the room that Teana was supposed to be staying at.

Subaru takes on step inside and knew something had happened. Although there was much that seemed to have been moved or touch since it was opened, two things told Subaru what had happened. The first was Cross Mirage, which was lying on the floor as if dropped before Teana could activate her barrier jacket to defend herself. And secondly, her bag on its zipper side down. Teana was too organized and prissy about her things that she wouldn't just leave her things in such a position. It would be her guess that Teana had at least gotten a hold of Cross Mirage, Turned on her telepathic link and was about to activated her barrier jacket but was knocked out where the bag stood and she fell to her feet and dropped her device but was conscious long enough to send her a message.

Subaru walked over and picked up the Intelligent Device. It was undamaged and still had a tiny blink of light indicating that HQ had contacted her.

Signum took the device from Subaru's hands. "Cross Mirage, What happened to Teana."

"My master was knocked out and taken by two unknown individuals." its orange light blinked with each word it answered.

"Did Teana fight them?"

"Negative. My master was taken in complete surprise; she did not have enough time to counter." The device's answers were clear, concise and seemingly emotionless. Though they are considered machines and tools, a magician who uses one knows that it has a consciousness and personality… and from experience Signum could tell that Cross Mirage is worried for its master.

"I see." The two searched the room for any clue; a lock of hair, drops of blood, magic signature, anything that could be of used. After searching every corner of the room and discovering no other clue. Even Cross Mirage's Memory Files of those few minutes were erased clean… just like any other evidence. Signum tells Subaru that they're going to withdraw. "Gather Teana's belongings, Subaru."

"Yes ma'am." Subaru saluted and did as ordered.

Signum's eyes once again fell onto the Teana's intelligent device and decided what was probably best for both the device and its master's partner. "Subaru."

"Yes? Commander?" Subaru turned to her superior just after she had picked up Teana's bag.

"Here." Signum held the device to her.

"Eh?"

"I think Teana would prefer if you took care of it for her in her absence."

Subaru unconsciously bit her lip trying to hold back her tears. "…" She held out her hand and reached for the device, taking it gently and slowly from her commander's hand. Just looking at the device reminded her of Teana. She could help but make a sad face. "Thank you…" she said to her commander before turning to the card like device. "I'll take good care of you, Cross Mirage."

"Thank You. And I you."

Subaru raised the device closer to her and asked, "Eh? What do you mean."

"I would like to help you."

"I'm not that good at shooting."

"My master was not good at close range."

"Eh… but that's… uh…"

Signum smirked at her flustered subordinate. "I think you're loosing, Subaru."

Subaru laughed awkwardly but honestly. "Yeah. I think so too."

"With Teana missing your team's overall fighting ability would be greatly reduced. We don't have time to scout and train a fresh pair or partner for you. Taking up some long range shooting arts might help." Her comment seemed offhanded and nonchalant.

"I guess so." Subaru could only agree. As bad as she was with aiming, predicting and shooting a far away moving target (her revolver shoot and divine buster not included) she saw it as a chance to help Tia.

"Besides there are other ways for Cross Mirage to assist you, but… we'll worry about that later. We still have a debriefing to do… Let's go." Signum turned to the door and headed out with Subaru following close behind. She was told to pay the hotel for their trouble and a bit to keep them silent for now. As dirty as it seemed, news of a kidnapped mage would be really bad news.

Teana opened her eyes only to close them before her brain could register what she could have seen and fell deeply asleep once again. One could say that she wasn't a morning person, but that would be incorrect. When over-worked she tends to sleep through almost anything, no matter how loud or annoying. Usually she would need Subaru to wake her up at the time she designates with her alarm. Else she'll sleep till her body feels it's had sufficient rest or until someone came in and wake her up.

Hours later, she opened her eyes again. She found herself lying on a bed that was exceptionally comfortable. The pillow and mattress was quite soft, plump, fluffy and smelled unlike any sweet flower she's known. The sheets and blanket felt like high quality silk that kept just the right amount of warmth that didn't make her feel uncomfortable. She felt an itch around her stomach and reached to scratch it only to realize that she was wearing something that was even softer and smoother than the silk sheets.

She sluggishly sat up and cringed a little feeling a short lived pain in her gut. She looked down under the long satin like night gown, that she was quite she didn't pick out, and noticed a bit of a bruise on her abdomen. She rubbed her eyes awake and stretched the sleepiness away for her body, then without really thinking about it she looked around.

The first thing she noted to herself was that the bed she was using was quite fancy. It was big enough to let about five or seven other girls her size to sleep comfortably without touching each other so long as one didn't roll too much in one's sleep. The corners had tall pillars that had beams connected to each other allowing translucent blue curtains, that almost clashed with the royal purple bed sheets and pillow casings, be hanged for privacy.

The second thing she noted was that the air seemed different. The air was cool and fresher than any she had tasted before, which oddly made her nervous. And the last thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone. There were foot steps moving around the room and at least a pair of people talking in very soft tones.

She moved slowly and tried to make sure that the bed did not announce her movements or her awakened state. She peeked from the small gap in the curtain and saw two young ladies cleaning the room as they whispered gossip. She saw another just come in and asked if there was any change in the guest's (Teana assumes that said guest is her) status. It almost made Teana panic, thinking they might check on her now while she still had not assessed her situation. But when one of the maids said that they had not heard anything from her which satisfied the one that came to check in Teana relaxed a little. That is until she heard the curtain meters behind her open.

Teana turned and saw young lady who didn't seem like a maid to her. Her eyes were a light chestnut brown like her long straight hair, her skin was lightly tanned and she smiled at Teana pleasantly, which right now unnerved her.

"Oh! Good Morning Miss Lanster! How are yoooooo…" the young lady held that particular syllable twice longer than she was supposed to. She stepped back and held her hands up immediately when she realized the dusk haired guest was pointing her index finger at her with her hand poised like a gun with a magic shot the size of a one's fist charged.

"Don't move!" Teana demanded fearsomely as she stood on her bed and walked towards the now nervous miss. It was at this time that Teana realized that brown haired miss was a soldier, from her uniform it looked like she was of a low ranking officer like herself. She was however unfamiliar with the crest, badge and colors. One thing was for sure… it wasn't from any TSAB or Mid-Childa military association she's known. The girl was armed with a side pistol… something that Mid-Childa has banned long ago.

"Please don't shoot." The young officer said as she shook.

"Hand over that side arm slowly. Got it!?" Teana ordered as she pointed the magic bullet at the officer's chest. She knew this attack couldn't possibly deal damage half as strong as when wielding Cross Mirage but she knew it could at least knock the woman out for a while if it hits her at this range.

"I understand…" the woman answered and slowly reached for the gun with only one hand. She slowly unpinned it from its holster with and lifted it out by the edge of the handle slowly using only three fingers, a sign to the more or less agitated and suspicious guest that she was not planning to fight. She hands the gun over to her in away that allowed Teana to hold it properly without their hands touching.

Teana quickly examines the gun, taking a quick glance at it and feeling its weight. She had never held a weapon quite that heavy before, she guessed it had something to do with the raw materials or lack of magically conjured components. But it was a gun and at this range all that mattered was that it would fire properly. She released the safety lock that announced itself with a audible click, which earned her a loud nervous gulp from her hostage. She now pointed the gun at the officer and held her magic loaded hand in a ready to aim position. She noticed that the officer began to shake in fear when she did so.

"I'm guessing that this weapon will do more harm than my previous weapon?" Teana teasingly asked.

The young officer could only nod as her body shook. Teana now stepped off the bed slowly making sure to put her back at the wall and not a window. She was about to ask the young officer a question when one of the maids walked over and spoke.

"Officer Remins, is something the mat… AH!" The maid gasped when a tiny ball of light passed by her and hit the wall before dissipating.

"Please don't hurt them they're just hired servants." said the worried officer.

Teana's answer however came as the adjusting of the armed gun's aim to her head, a very angry glare and the words, "Shut up!"

She then looked back at the maids, "No sudden movements." her words sounded like she was warning them rather than stating an order. But she made sure it was loud enough for all the maids in the room to hear. "I want everyone to slowly gather around and move somewhere I can all see you."

The maids all looked at the officer worriedly for instructions, who only slowly nodded for them to follow Teana's orders. The maids all slowly walked towards the shaking officer.

"I'm sorry about this. I'm not a very good soldier." whispered the brown haired officer to the maids. The maids tried to lightly encourage her by saying it can't be helped because her opponent was a mage, that weapons are a common born's only offense and defense against a mage without it there was little that can be done. The officer's mood unfortunately darkens more and she apologizes again.

Teana was now pondering her situation. She guess that she was in a world were the use or Knowledge of Magic has not spread to all its citizens, which told her for sure that she wasn't in Mid-Childa anymore. This world seems to be a little behind the times compared to most of the worlds she's known, that is if she based their technological advancement only from the gun she had acquired. She calmed herself… she didn't want to hurt anyone if she could help it. She even hoped a little that maybe they had rescued her from the ones that kidnapped her.

"Now then… tell me where I am and why am I here?" Teana asked the officer.

"Well you see… Um…" but before she could answer the door opened and revealed a tall black haired young man.

"That wont be necessary, Private Remins. I will tell Miss Lanster all she needs to know." He said to her as he looked at Teana, smiling ever so slightly for the feeling of nostalgia that Teana's wary face brought to his chest.

Teana turned to him pointing the gun at him while the magic shot her hostages. It wasn't until she gave herself the time to quickly examine the newcomer that she recognized him. "Commander Sevar?!"

The man's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "You've heard of me."

"I attended a training seminar that you held about 3 years back. And I do read the headline news. Traitor!"

Jullian's face beamed when Teana's deep blue eyes seemed to flare up in anger. "You know… That gun would only pierce my barrier if I didn't have a device."

Somehow Teana knew that… but kept the gun pointed at him anyway.

Jullian sighed. "Sorry but I need you to sleep for a while miss Lanster."

"And how are you going to do that? Remember I have hostages." Teana bluffed.

"You and I both know you won't shoot at them, at least not with the gun."

Teana bared her teeth. This man oddly worked her to her last nerves. It was something that happened to her with a lot of male officers who felt and acted that they were superior to everyone. Vice sometimes included.

"So why don't you put the gun down and I can debrief you to what I can while you have a meal. After all you haven't eaten anything in over five days."

Teana gasped in surprise. "Five days?"

"That's right."

"Five Mid-Childa days?" Teana asked in disbelief. She had never slept so long. Even after being hit shot multiple times by her commander she only slept for half the day.

"Actually Five days of this world would be equal to about Seven Mid-Childa days, give or take a few minutes or hours." Jullian informed her of the fact as he walked over to shield the hostages. But then it became unnecessary when Teana canceled the magic shot but kept the gun aimed at him.

What would happen to her now? Teana wondered. What about her career? Her status? Was she a traitor now too? Were they looking for her? What do these people want from her?

"Is there anyway I can assure you that you will not harmed here?" Jullian asked with a calm voice.

Teana looked up and glared at the tall ex-commander. "That much would have been easy had I not been abducted."

Jullian's smile widened. "We are sorry for that, but it's not like we could just walk up and ask you to come nor would it be possible for us to invite you here in any other way."

Ignoring his sarcasm Teana decided to ask him straightforwardly. "Are you an enemy of TSAB?"

Jullian looked at Teana's eyes, she was dead serious about this question. He can't answer her yet. Instead he smiled and turned around saying, "Get changed into something you can wear outside. Then get Private Remins to lead to you the dining hall." before he walked out the room closing the door behind himself.

Teana decided not to pursue the issue for now. Lowered the gun, activated the safety lock and handed it back to the brown haired officer.

"sorry…" she mumbled dimly.

Remins took the gun off her hand and placed it back to it's holster."It's nothing. I probably would have done the same." she then said with a half cheerful half scared tone.

The maids then walked off, gathered some things for her to wear then quickly returned to nervously dress her and introduced themselves as the maids assigned to her quarters.

"I'm sorry for scarring you." Teana said to the maids as they took off her nightgown and prepared to dress her in what seemed to be their native noble wear.

One maid who introduced herself as Ar, short for Arianna, had the heart to say, "It was quite alright. You were probably the one who was most frightened of us here."

Teana looked at her with surprise then smiled. "I had not thought of that… but now that you mention it, I believe you're right. But still I'm sorry."

This time the maids just decided to smile and do their jobs. Teana thought it was quite alien to get dressed this way, but somehow she managed to stand still despite the burning desire to curl up into a ball with quite a bit of embarrassment.

By the time they were finished, Teana was a vision of beauty. They had dressed her in the finest dusk orange gown that matched her hair. Her hair was let down and had been brushed till they shined. An odd metal that was colored as blue as her eyes made up the necklace and earrings that held red pearl like stones that she was made to wear. And by the time the maids were finished with her make up she was almost convinced that it was another person standing in front of her rather than a reflection.

Teana tried her hardest not to look or feel too pleased. She was giving herself a last look when the brown haired officer walked closer and cleared her throat to get her attention. "Are you ready?"

"I suppose."

"Ah! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Private Eines Remins. I've been assigned as your guide and assistant of sorts." She said with a smile.

"I'm…"

Eines decided to interrupt feeling there no need for Teana to introduce herself when she knew her name. "Miss Teana Lanster. Did I pronounce it right?"

Teana nodded.

"Shall we?" she asked trying to sound rather cheery.

"What other option do I have?" Teana asked sarcastically.

"Well you could run amok or sneak around for weapons, try to capture a more important hostage, or…"

"You're joking with me right?" Teana interrupted with a smile… that was trying to hold back her laughter.

"I was merely playing along with yours."

"Ha-Ha! Very funny now lead me servant girl." Teana stated with an over acted tone.

"At once M'lady." Eines bowed rather formally as if answering to a noble woman.

This time neither girl could hold their laughter. Teana decided to go along with the program for now. Worrying about how her friends and superiors in mid-childa view her right now wouldn't help her at these moments. The possibility of rescue was probably near negligible. She'll have to escape on her own… or find a means to contact TSAB without her captor's notice.

Teana looked at Eines who was walking in front of her. She didn't appear to be a fighter. She seemed too nice to be a soldier, which made her wonder why she was one. But then again it was a different world. She'll probably have to grasp how their society works before she could even begin to guess her reasons. For now she didn't seem like a bad person so she'll try not to get her into any trouble if she could help it.

…_**To be continued.**_

_**Please Review!**_

**Author's Note: **Didn't proofread it much. Because I was too lazy. But I hoped you readers enjoyed it anyway. I originally planed to have posted this chapter up when Subaru and Signum's scene ended. Then I thought of showing Teana for a bit. Then this happened…


End file.
